Shattered Wings
Act 1: A gentle breeze. The dandalion flower rested just by the cliff followed its sway, its white fluffs scattered with the lightest touch and flew with the wind to above the red forest. The breeze carried them up higher in the sky, carried them deeper to the forest where a small field can be seen, before a certain tiny seed escaped the wind and fell down in spiral. Brushing on the tiny buds on a tree branch, it flipped over before landed down ever so softly on the grass, brushing lightly on the hand on a girl lying nearby. The girl blinked, blue eyes shifted at the direction of the dandelion's seed curiously, before looking at the scenery around her. Shifted slightly when another wind blew past by, she slowly pushed herself up - bright red hair fell freely behind her back as the girl got up on her feet. The forest felt completely unfamiliar to her: As her feet moved her foward - leaving small noise from the grass underneath, she looked at her surround. The leaves, as red as her hair, slowly drifted down from the mother trees. Some landed on the ground, a couple of them stuck on the low branches, and a single red leaf landed on top of her head. The girl raised her arm, going to pick the tiny object off, but something caught her attention: A bracelet, with shiny looking crystals in different colors around her wrist. Tilted to the side, the redhead stared at it, before rotated the crystal chamber in a curious manner. "Red, blue, yellow, green, white..." Talking to herself, she raised the arm with it up, watching the light bounced off the shiny stone, wondering how she got it... A low growl startled her, and as the redhead turned around, she saw a creature of black, with long, bone-like spikes coming out from its back. Its piercing red eyes made the girl took a step back, nervously holding her hands in front of her chest. It sniffed the air, tilted its head at her direction - as if to sense something from her, before howled on top of its lungs and charged at her. A small gasp left her lips, and the redhead quickly turned on her feet to run away from it. She could hear more growl coming from behind, so whatever that creature was, it wasn't alone. Squeezing her eyes shut, she forced her legs to run faster, but it wasn't long till they wobbled from the pressure and brought her down, just when one of the creatures reached her. Out of panic, she swung her arm over in a full arc to cover herself, bracing for the upcoming attack... Act 2: Five seconds... Ten seconds... But nothing happened. She didn't feel any pain - not even a small, stinging pain from a scratch. Blinked slowly, she looked up to see the face of the creatures inches away from her - white teeth bared open in surprise and didn't seem like it'd bite her head off. Slowly torn her gaze away from it, the redhead noticed something strange: There were a couple of ice shard pierced through the creature's body, completely out of nowhere. It was a surprise to her - as the redhead slowly stood up, cautionly incase if the beast decided to attack her again. Another beast growls, and rushed at her direction - which she experimentally swung her right arm in a similar manner: Blue glittery dust appeared from thin air and formed into large blocks of ice, before flying off toward the group of creatures - some pierced through their bodies, while one of them was crushed under the weight of it. Her lips curled up to a smile as she continously waving her hand, watching how the ice block moved under her control. Another group of beast appeared from behind the trees, surrounding her. Confidentally took a step forward, she raised her arm up and shattered the block of ice to dozen of shards. With each beast charged toward her, the redhead sent a single shard at its direction and impaled the creature without much effort. She didn't understand how, but she didn't have any trouble defending herself with the weird bracelet on her wrist. It wasn't until the last of those creature collasped down that she noticed that her feet was no longer on the ground. A soft chiming sound could be heard, and as she looked over her shoulder, the girl gasped at the sight of large, insest-like wings extended all the way behind her from the corset around her waist, gently flapped back forth. Glittery dust can be seen falling out from the thin fabric, as the cogs from within the wings slowly turned. "Whoa...." Whispered to herself, she reached out to touch it: The fabric was soft, and the glowing metal wires felt warm - it felt like the wings were part of her. When she slightly leaned forward, the wings carried her forward, without any sort of command. 'But where did these come from...?' Upon landing on the ground, she stared puzzlely at the bracelet. She didn't have a clue where it came from. To think about it, she didn't have a clue where she was, nor how did she get there at all. Without a warning, something rammed forceful on her back, with enough force to sent the redhead crashed against a nearby tree. Gasped at the sudden pain, she winced and tilted her head back, only to see a two snakes towering her, hissing threatening with their red eyes narrowed at her. With a snarl, one of them charged forward, its mouth opened wide with its long fangs revealed, aiming to bite her head off... Act 3: The pair of fang sunk deep into something, similar to flesh, but at the same time, completely different. The human it saw was gasping in fear, yet, there was no trace of blood. There was something stood between them, preventing the beast to attack the human. From the corner of its blood red eyes, it looked just like a human, but there was no trace of soul from it. The stranger just stood there, her arms extended out - an invisble force blocked its fang. Forcefully yanked away from her, the snake hissed again, and aimed at the human again. Once more, the strange figure being launched herself in between, taking the attack. The redhead could only stared at the strange girl, glowed brightly in gold with large, fairy-like wings fluttering behind her back just stood there, the fang of the snake impaled into her arms. She turned around, a smile crossed her lips as their eyes met, and instantly, the redhead knew what she must do. There was an explosion right in front of the snakes, and several ice shard launched at them at the same time. As the beast regained its position from the sudden shock, it snarled and dove down at her from above - as the large block of ice was sent flying. It went straight into the throat of the snake, ripping its head apart. Sapphire eyes narrowed at the remaining snake, she took off in the air and swung her arm in a wide arc: Dozens of icicles formed above them, glistered brightly in the sunlight for a moment, before they rained down upon the beast, pierced through its body. With its body went crashing down, the girl gently landed on the ground and sighed out in relief, between the dead bodies and ice shards around her. --- Everything suddenly became blurry in front of her, and before she could take another step, the redhead felt her knees wobbled, causing her to tumble forward and fell flat on her stomach. Her vision slowly went black as she drifted into unconsciousness... Category:Trailer